


Nightmares

by mimabeann



Series: Eraaven & Rautt [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: (I promise it ends well), (Val isn't really dead but Eraa thinks she killed him at the time... She came close), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Night Terrors, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Rautt finds out Eraaven has nightmares about her past. (Rautt belongs to Wilvarin)! Rated M for language/fight-scene related flashback in the form of a nightmare.
Relationships: Eraa/Rautt, Female Bounty Hunter/Male Sith Inquisitor
Series: Eraaven & Rautt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715293
Kudos: 2





	Nightmares

Eraaven felt a familiar sinking feeling as she felt her mind being probed. She felt like she wanted to be sick, but she had to focus. One misstep and she’d be punished. She focused her attention instead on her sparring partner, she matched Valerius hit for hit. He was growing more frustrated with not being able to get past her defenses. _Release your rage girl, come on_. Her father’s voice echoed through her mind, her heart began to race and she felt her fight or flight instinct kicking in. 

Val was hitting harder now, he nearly made her lose her footing, and then, his foot kicked her feet out from under her. The hum of his lightsaber rang in her ears as she parried the blow that would have ended their match. Eraa stood. _Dammit, girl_. Her father snarled, Eraa felt dizzy with rage as her senses were flooded. All she could do was watch. She didn’t have control. She wanted to scream.

Val moved to strike again and Eraa saw her hand raise, stopping his lightsaber mid-swing as her other hand raised there was a loud crackle that reverberated through her skull as lightening shot out of her hand and struck her brother. Val crumpled to the ground as Eraa regained control, she let out a silent scream before falling to her knees in front of him. ‘ _No, no, no. I couldn’t have…’_

* * *

“Val!!” Eraa jolted forward, gasping as she took in her surroundings. Her heart was racing. _That same dream, again_. She’d hoped that leaving and cutting herself off from the Force would stop them, but it hadn’t. She was shaking.

“Eraa?” _Rautt_. “Are you okay, I heard you crying out and…” Eraa offered him a small, unconvincing smile.

“Just a nightmare.” Her voice shook as she spoke. Eraa hugged her knees to her chest and unsuccessfully she tried to still her shaking. She felt tears threatening to fall. Rautt moved to her and beside her. He gave her a concerned look and placed a hand on her back.

“You look pretty shaken, Eraa. You don’t have to talk about it, but do you want me to stay until you can go back to sleep?” Eraa nodded ‘yes’ as she pulled him into a hug. She desperately needed the contact. And Rautt felt safe. She always felt safe with him. “I’m here Eraa, it’s okay.” Eraa gave him a soft smile before sinking back into her pillow.

“Thanks, Rautt.” _I don’t know what I’d do without you here_. Rautt smiled softly as he began singing her back to sleep. Eraa placed her hand on his as she let her eyes flutter shut.


End file.
